Common agricultural products such as fresh produce are highly susceptible to degradation and decomposition (i.e., spoilage) when exposed to the environment. The degradation of the agricultural products can occur via abiotic means as a result of evaporative moisture loss from an external surface of the agricultural products to the atmosphere and/or oxidation by oxygen that diffuses into the agricultural products from the environment and/or mechanical damage to the surface and/or light-induced degradation (i.e., photodegradation). Furthermore, biotic stressors such as, for example, bacteria, fungi, viruses, and/or pests can also infest and decompose the agricultural products.
Prior to being consumed, agricultural products are typically washed (e.g., soaked or rinsed in water) to remove dust, dirt, pesticides, and/or bacteria that may be harmful if consumed. While washing can occur prior to packaging of the agricultural products for subsequent sale, washing processes typically accelerate the degradation and spoilage of the agricultural products. As such, many agricultural products are best preserved and maintained in a fresh state without spoilage if they are not washed prior to purchase, but are instead washed by consumers after purchase and just prior to consumption.
In recent years, there has been a push towards production of produce that is “Ready-to-Eat” (also referred to as “RTE”) without requiring washing or other preparation by the consumer. Prior to being displayed for sale, Ready-to-Eat produce must be washed/cleaned and sanitized in order to lower pathogen concentrations to levels that ensure that a consumer will not be in danger of contracting illnesses or death. However, similar to washing procedures, many methods for safe sanitization of agricultural products also accelerate the degradation and spoilage of the products, as well as inducing damage. As such, methods for preparing Ready-to-Eat produce require processes that sanitize the produce in a manner that is both safe for consumption and which does not substantially degrade the quality of the produce or cause it to spoil prematurely.